


The Story of KK

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be easy to say Kurt and Finn have a different relationship.  But the truth is more complex than that.  Finn only knows one way to really comfort someone- through physical contact.  But when it comes to Kurt, comforting him is always complicated by their parents, Kurt's sexuality, Finn's popularity, their romantic relationships and their traitorous bodies.  But somehow they find a way to comfort each other.  It's simple, they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story of KK

**Author's Note:**

> These are alluded to "The Person Falling Here is Me" which I co-wrote with Nubianamy. http://archiveofourown.org/works/862483  
> They are also referenced in "It's Like a Box of Chocolates"- especially chapter 2 "Worth All the Chocolates". http://archiveofourown.org/works/863042/chapters/1798858

Kurt pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocks the door to the house, stepping inside to flip on the entryway light and to wipe his shoes on the mat before moving to hang up his overcoat and scarf. Finn steps in behind him and locks the door behind them, following Kurt’s example, wiping his shoes and hanging up his coat.

“Dude, you did a great job planning the wedding. What an awesome party!” Finn exclaims as he puts a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, following the smaller boy through the darkened hall of the house and to the basement stairs.

“And yet you still managed to pull a fast one and surprise me Finn Hudson” he smiles back. Kurt flips on the switch for the basement lights and the two walk downstairs. They flop onto the couch simultaneously, leaning into each other. Their jackets had long since been unbuttoned at the reception; their ties loosened, as well. Kurt groans as he catches the time on the DVR. 1:47am. “Thankfully tomorrow is Sunday” Kurt moans. “I think I am going to turn off the ringers on the house phone and my cell before I go to bed.”

Finn squirms beside him before thrusting something into Kurt’s face. “Mine too” he pleads as Kurt takes his cell phone and begins playing with the buttons. “It was a good surprise though, right Kurt? I mean; I did ok.”

“Yes, Finn” Kurt laughs. It was a good surprise. “You did ok, very well even.” Kurt passes the cell back to Finn as he struggles to find the appropriate words to express to Finn how much it had meant to him. “It was epic.”

Finn chuckles and holds his fist for a fist-bump. “Brothers’ from another mother, Kurt. That’s us- Furt.”

“Seriously Finn” Kurt raises a well groomed eyebrow at him.

“What?” Finn asks.

“I hardly think we need a relationship-y name” Kurt scoffs.

“We need cool big brother, little brother names” Finn muses.

“No, we don’t. And on that note, I’m going to go wash up and get ready for bed” Kurt announces as he stands. “Don’t forget that the suit needs to be hung up right away. And shoes off and put into the box in my closet.” Kurt turns around as Finn begins toeing off the dress shoes. “Not like that Finn! Untie the shoes and leave them untied in the box,” Kurt instructs.

Kurt goes over to his dresser, picks up the house phone and turns off the ringer. Then he opens the top drawer and pulls out a pair of pyjamas before crossing to the bathroom. Kurt’s suit storage bag is already hanging on the back of the bathroom door, so Kurt takes off his shoes first and then begins removing his suit and hanging it up for storage. Then he puts on a pair of soft cotton pyjama pants, fitted long sleeve tee with a v neck and begins his nightly washing and moisturizing routine. As he finishes washing his face Finn knocks on the bathroom door.

“Dude, I gotta like brush my teeth, let me in.”

Kurt unlocks the door and steps back as it opens. Finn is wearing a McKinley football tee shirt and a pair of grey plaid boxers. Kurt hands Finn his toothbrush and picks up his own at the same time. The brothers brush their teeth in silence, and when Finn finishes and swishes some water around in his mouth, he ruffles Kurt’s hair playfully before spitting into the sink.

“Nighty Night,” he says as he closes the door behind him.

“Night Finn” Kurt calls through the now shut door. Kurt continues with his moisturizing, deciding to skip a couple of steps because of the late hour, before he grabs his suit bag, dress shoes and heads for his room, flipping off the bathroom light. The lamp on the night table between the two beds is turned onto the lowest setting, and it sets a soft glow over the bedroom as Kurt crosses to his closet to tuck his shoes into their box and hang up his suit. Kurt notices Finn’s suit is mostly appropriately hung on the front of the closet and picks it up to fix it and zip it into a suit storage bag as well before hanging them both near the back of the closet. Kurt can hear the soft rumble of Finn’s not-quite-a-snore and laughs when he turns to discover the quarterback is passed out, not in his own bed but on top of Kurt’s.

Kurt takes a moment to stop and stare because it wasn’t that long ago that he would never have imagined that such a scene could ever be anything other than a dream, but yet, now, here they are. Somewhere, sophomore Kurt is jumping up and down like a giddy school girl, tossing rainbow glitter in the air. Kurt looks over to Finn’s bed but decides there is no way he is sleeping there. Kurt looks out at the couch, and while he has slept on it before, it is not the most comfortable and he deserves a good night sleep too.

“C’mon sleeping beauty, over to your own bed,” Kurt says as he claps Finn on the shoulder a couple of times. No response. Kurt clambers onto the bed and bounces on it a little. “Finn, please”, he pleads.

Without opening an eye, Finn reaches one hand out and touches Kurt’s knee. “Stop. Don’t shake the bed” he mumbles into the blankets.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Fine, you leave me no other choice Finn Hudson.” Kurt grabs one of Finn’s arms and pulls, trying to pull him off the bed, but of course, Finn is too large for Kurt to budge. Kurt huffs out an impatient puff of air. Kurt crawls back up onto the bed, kneeling near Finn’s head and leans down near his ear to talk. “Finn Hudson, you have until the count of 5 to get out of my bed or I, Kurt Hummel am going to crawl into bed with you. One, Two, Three, Four, Five.” Kurt looks Finn. Kurt walks over to his chair and grabs his other blanket and throws it on the bed. “I’m serious Finn, I’m getting into bed, I don’t care if you’re here or not.”

Kurt looks at the bed in bewilderment as Finn’s hand pats the bed beside him.  
“‘Kay, ‘kay,” Finn whimpers, “‘s ok, Kurt. Sleep now.”

Kurt slides into bed and pulls the blanket up over both of them, turning to look at Finn for an instant. He shows no sign of being awake. “Night Finn” Kurt mumbles before he turned over and hugs the far side of the bed, drifting off quickly into an awkward slumber.

000

Kurt blinks his eyes open and looks over at the alarm clock, 7:45am. Too early he groans, considering it was well past 2 am maybe closer to 3 when he went to bed. Kurt closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep, but then he remembers he is not alone in his bed, and the reason he remembers is because Finn now has Kurt wrapped up in his arms; their legs tangled together under the blanket; Kurt’s back pulled tightly against his chest. This is not happening Kurt moans to himself. This is some sort of fantasy or nightmare depending on how you look at it.

“Finn” Kurt hisses. “Finn, are you awake?”

“No,” Finn mumbles into his ear, his breath warm and moist, causing Kurt to shiver slightly.

“Finn, we, we’re spooining” Kurt jabbers.

Finn shifts on the bed, pulling Kurt tighter against him; the movement results in Kurt’s cock awakening. “‘Kay, ‘kay. Sshh” he mumbles. “No Mom, no Burt, no one ‘ere ‘cept us. More sleep now.”

Kurt twists in Finn’s arms, trying to put a little space between them, but with each movement he makes, Finn seems to pull him closer. His new brother would have to be a cuddler. And apparently Finn is set on using Kurt as a human teddy bear this morning. Kurt sighs in resignation and settles for a moment, trying to will his hardening dick into compliance, but then he twists towards Finn because he can feel something pressing against him. “Finn, is that you? I mean, are you, you know, hard?” Kurt whispers the last word especially.

“Uh-huh” Finn moans sleepily. His body shifts again, his breathing changing drastically. “If you’d just stop, oh…” Finn gasps and the fingers of Finn’s left hand dig into Kurt’s left hip. “‘Kay, ‘kay, stop moving around…”

“This is my fault?” Kurt shrieks. “You’re the one doing the human octopus impression. I’m just trying to get some obviously much needed space between us.” Kurt is panicking now. Yes, it’s not like they are in completely new waters here. They’ve shared a couple of ‘moments’ they don’t speak about ever, but this somehow feels different. This did not start out as a comforting hug that lasted a little too long and teenage hormones turned into something inappropriate given their orientations and relationships.

Finn whimpers as Kurt tries to shift again. Finn’s voice is whisper soft and more awake when he speaks again. “Dude, I’ve never woken up in bed with someone like this before. You feel all warm and soft and squishy.” Finn groans, “it’s good, so good. And you smell,” Kurt can hear Finn sniff at his hair, “like the beach, or sunscreen or something. Wait, coconuts,” Finn sniffs Kurt’s hair again, “you smell like coconuts.” Finn’s voice sounds wispy, far away and a little breathless. It’s incredibly arousing to Kurt.

Kurt relaxes in Finn’s grip a little at the somewhat awkward compliment about their current position and his hair products. This results in his body slumping back towards Finn’s a little more, slotting together in a more than intimate way.

“Oh, fuck” Finn shudders and Kurt feels the movement in his own body. Finn is panting now into Kurt’s ear. “I’m not.., I mean…, ‘kay,’kay I know…” Finn whines, his brain obviously not able to make sense of his body. He grinds against Kurt, “Can I, please Kurt, uh… 's this ok?”

“Yeah. Yeah, ok, you can do that” Kurt says as he bites his bottom lip, Finn’s request having gone straight to his groin, his own breath hitching in his throat. “Do you need me to..?” Kurt shimmies a little, his hips rotating away and then against Finn in a teasing way.

Finn uses one hand to grab Kurt’s hip, helping them set somewhat of a rhythm together. “Yeah, that’s, uh, ‘kay, ‘kay that’s good.” Kurt feels Finn’s other hand, the one belonging to the arm somewhat under his head, slide down his chest. “Can I, this good too?” Finn breathes as he reaches Kurt’s waistband.

“Yes” Kurt pants as he grips Finn’s hand with his own and guides it over the top of his pyjama’s to where his erection is straining against the fabric. “Here, please Finn.”

“Oh-h f-fuc-ck” Finn stutters. “Hot, you’re so hot.” Finn gasps suddenly and his body stills, “’m so close.”

Kurt writhes against him and into his touch. “Me too” he sighs breathlessly.

Even though they are alone in the house, Finn drops his mouth to the exposed skin at Kurt’s collarbone and nips at it when he begins to move again. He mumbles Kurt’s name over and over through his release. The wet, hot and then cool on his skin is too much. Kurt shudders in Finn’s arms, beneath his hand, Finn’s name passing his lips like a melody of notes disguised in soft mewls. Finn flops onto his back first, before Kurt follows, and they both breathe heavily for a few moments before their respiration falls into sync, chests rising and falling together. Finn uses the arm still trapped under Kurt to pull him close again, nudging him into place; his head pillowed on Finn’s chest, curled into his side. Their eyes flutter closed.

“Thank you” Kurt whispers against his chest.

“ ‘S ‘kay, ‘kay. More sleep now Kurt,” Finn murmurs.

000

Kurt wakes up first again; his head still pillowed on Finn’s chest, their legs twinned under the blanket. He twists his body to look at the alarm clock, this time it is 11:42 am and Kurt knows if he wants to get back into any kind of sleep schedule, he should get up now. Kurt is also thankful for the second time that he has managed to awaken before Finn. Kurt still half expects Finn to have some sort of freak out when he wakes up in Kurt’s bed. Despite the occasional get each other off, they’ve never slept together, cuddled in one place afterwards (or in this case even before). And Finn is still the quarterback while Kurt is still the gay kid. He untangles himself from Finn and gets out of bed, taking a moment to look at him, blissed out in Kurt’s bed- sophomore Kurt is somewhere planning their wedding! Kurt goes to the bathroom, cleans up, changes into fresh pyjama bottoms, before coming out to leave a note for Finn on the bed, on a sheet of his monogrammed stationary.

Kurt pauses to consider how to sign the note. He could just write his name; he probably could even write love Kurt, because he does, mostly as a brother and they are technically step-brother’s now, but what they shared was definitely not brotherly, so Kurt nixes that idea. As his mind drifts back to the earlier hours of the morning, Kurt can hear Finn’s soft, sleepy, sexy voice multiple times saying “ KK” and how it seemed to take the edge off and help relax Kurt. He smiles as he signed the note and lays it beside Finn on the bed.

 

Finn,  
When you roll out of bed, clean up and come join me in the kitchen. I’ll make us some brunch- all your favorites.  
~KK

 

Kurt climbs the stairs into the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee even though it will be only him drinking it. He begins to assemble ingredients and cooking instruments he will need to make breakfast. Kurt first slices up some fruit, placing most in a small bowl and back in the fridge, but keeping a few pieces out to satisfy his own hunger while he cooks. Then Kurt sets to work on the pancake batter, whipping the mostly flour, milk and eggs together until smooth. He slides a baking sheet lined with foil and bacon into the oven to cook, when he is ready to begin cooking the pancakes. Kurt is about half way through the pancake batter when he hears the water down stairs. As he piles the finished pancakes and bacon onto a platter to put in the warming drawer of the oven, Finn comes up the stairs- wearing the same tee from the night before, but now sporting a pair of red sweatpants low on his hips.

“Morning sleepy head” Kurt jokes as Finn comes around and fills a cup with water and throws it into the microwave, stealing one of the strawberries out of the small bowl Kurt had set aside and grabbing out the hot chocolate mix.

“Morning Kurt,” Finn says after he mixes and takes his first sip of hot chocolate.

“Can you do the toast for me, while I cook the eggs?” Kurt asks. “Two slices of rye for me.”

Finn nods as he grabs for the bread, and the butter and walks over to the toaster. “3 eggs, please Kurt” Finn smiles.

As they sit down to eat, Kurt having grabbed the food from the warming drawer plus the cut up fruit in the fridge, Finn looks across at Kurt. “You didn’t have to do this you know.”

Kurt beams at Finn. “I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. Besides, I am starving, so I can only imagine how you must be feeling.”

“Dude, starving doesn’t even scratch the surface,” he says around a mouth full of food. “This tastes amazing.”

“Please refrain from showing me your food Finn” Kurt admonishes with a shake of his head.

They eat in silence; it isn’t awkward; it’s comfortable. But when they are both full, leaning back against their chairs, nursing fresh cups of coffee and hot chocolate, Kurt decides to speak. “So, last night, I mean this morning, technically…”

Finn’s cheeks turn a little pink, and he ducks his head slightly. “Yeah, sorry about crashing on your bed like that. It’s really comfy though and I totally understand why you wouldn’t want to sleep on my bed or the couch when you’ve got such a great bed of your own” Finn stammers.

“Oh, ok. Yeah, I mean it’s not a big deal, or it wasn’t last night, ‘cause you know; we’re the only ones at home and so it’s not like someone else was going to find us in bed together or something. And you don’t have to worry, I’m not going to run around school boasting about it” Kurt promises.

Finn exhales heavily before looking up at Kurt, “Dude; I know that. I know you’re not like that. Wasn’t worried, not really” he adds before he reaches across and pat’s Kurt lightly on the shoulder.

Kurt takes a sip from his coffee before continuing. “And when we woke up, earlier this morning I mean…” his face reddening.

Finn waves an arm dismissively. “Yeah, look, I’m sorry about that too. But listen, I’m ok, ok. I’m not freaking out- if that’s what you’re worried about.” Finn smiles warmly at Kurt. “These things happen ok. My body reacts like that sometimes when I’m alone in bed, let alone having spent a couple of hours snuggled against someone.” Finn laughs a little, “apparently my body doesn’t care that you’re a dude. I just need to know that you're ok with that and that we’re ok too?”

Kurt shrugs non-committedly. “Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn’t we be fine, right?” he asks with a raised eyebrow. Kurt thinks back to the handful of times he and Finn have used each other to obtain a release. We don’t talk about it; it’s like it never happened, and it won’t happen again- it’s become a bit of a silent mantra between the two.

Finn laughs then and soon they are both laughing. “So KK huh?” Finn teases.

“What do you mean? You were the one calling me that last night” Kurt explains.

Finn looks shocked for a moment before he shakes his head. “No, I didn’t.”

“Yes you did” Kurt insists. “You kept saying KK this and KK that.”

Finn attempts to keep his laughter from bubbling over. “No, I kept saying, ‘kay ‘kay this and ‘kay 'kay that, as in ‘okay’. I wanted you to know I was ok, I wasn’t going to freak out on you.”

Kurt drops his head to his arms on the table. “Oh,” he moans. “I feel so humiliated now!” His body undulates with soft sobs.

Finn reaches out and puts a comforting hand on Kurt’s arm. “Hey, dude, c’mon look up, look at me.”

Kurt raises his head just enough for his red, glassy eyes to meet Finn’s.

“I like it, it’s kinda cute.”

Kurt lowers his head back down to the table.

“I’d totally call you that if you wanted” Finn offers.

Kurt snorts. “Yeah, and when people ask you why you call me KK what are you going to say? It was all a misunderstanding from when I was reassuring him in bed.” Shit! Kurt screams at himself. So much for NOT talking about it.

“Well, obviously I’m not going to tell them that dude!” Finn scoffs. “Besides, maybe I won’t use it around everyone else, maybe KK is just for you and me. You know, like when we’re alone and stuff, like last night, like now.”

“Yeah?” Kurt sniffles as he raises his head.

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. “It’s probably too cutesy for me to use around anyone else; otherwise they’re going to think we’re together, even more than they do right now.” Finn looks over at Kurt and holds out a fist. “So what do you say KK?”

Kurt beams before stretching his fist out to bump Finn’s, “KK.”


	2. KK The Prom Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Finn feels like he can't do anything right- especially at Junior Prom. But Kurt's the Prom Queen and somehow Finn manages to do something right.

Finn is sitting on the couch, most of the pieces of his tux already having been stripped away tossed into the chair, mindlessly flipping through channels on the TV and trying hard to not think about how badly he probably screwed things up tonight. Sometimes Finn thinks he can’t do anything right. Finn startles when he hears the front door open.

“…just watch a movie or something until curfew” he hears Blaine say.

Finn gets up off the couch and walks over towards the door, “Dudes you’re home super early for Prom night” he jokes as he walks into the front hall. Finn swallows his laughter in his throat when he takes in the sight before him as both boys turn to look at him. Blaine looks exhausted and the excitement that was in Kurt’s eyes is missing, replaced by something Finn can’t describe. Kurt is also wearing a crown.

“What’s up with the hardware?” Finn nods to Kurt’s crown.

Kurt’s mouth opens to speak but his lip trembles and Finn watches as Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand in his and gently strokes it. “They named Kurt Prom Queen- it was apparently an extensive write in campaign” Blaine explains softly.

Kurt’s eyes are watery when they meet Finn’s; then suddenly the smaller boy is closing the small gap between them. Kurt crushes himself against Finn, pulling his hand from Blaine’s and Finn wraps one arm around Kurt, holding him, the other hand rubbing up and down one of Kurt’s arms in a soothing manner. Finn’s eyes close, he can’t bear to look at Blaine at the moment, all he can think of, all he can focus on, is Kurt. “KK” he murmurs softly into Kurt’s hair, before catching himself, “sssshhh Kurt it’s fine, it’s going to be ok. You’re strong Kurt, the strongest guy I know all right; you’re going to be ok.”

When Finn finally looks at Blaine, the usually dapper boy seems partially confused, partially relieved and a little heartbroken. Finn pulls Kurt from him, “Mom and Burt said they were gonna wait up for you, why don’t you go up and see them.” Kurt nods at him and turns to Blaine.

“Why don’t you pick a movie and grab some snacks” Kurt instructs Blaine before he heads up the stairs, sniffling slightly.

Finn follows Blaine into the kitchen. “What the hell?” Finn tries to keep his voice down.

Blaine pulls out two packages of microwave popcorn from the pantry and slides the first into the microwave before opening the cabinets to find the large popcorn bowl. “I don’t know. One minute Figgins is announcing Dave Karofsky as Prom King and I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dave actually smile before and then the next minute he was announcing Kurt as the Prom Queen. As everyone turned to look at Kurt he ran out of the gym. Of course I ran out after him; I don’t know how but I managed to get him to calm down and when I asked him if he wanted to leave, he decided no, he wanted to go back in and face them all.”

“Shit” Finn swears as he sits down at one of the kitchen chairs. “What about Quinn? Santana? Lauren? Puck? How did they react to not winning?” Finn’s mind starts reeling at all the possible fallout.

Blaine rolls his eyes at Finn. “I don’t know really, I was kind of just focusing on Kurt. I mean everyone was dancing and having a good time by the time we left” Blaine explains as he takes off his suit jacket and hangs it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs, followed by his tie. “I did hear a rumour that Quinn slapped Rachel across the face in the bathroom right after though, but they seemed fine when I saw then.”

“What a mess” Finn sighs. “Neither of them are returning my apology texts although I guess I deserve it even if Jesse was being a jackass too.”

“Puck and Lauren didn’t seem any worse off for not being named Prom King and Queen and I heard that Puck still managed to spike the punch” Blaine offered as he poured the first bag of popcorn into the bowl and put the second into the microwave.

“I can’t believe Kurt had to dance with Dave. God Burt is gonna flip if he hears that.”

“Kurt didn’t dance with Dave” Blaine clarifies. “He was going to, I think Kurt actually wanted to, but then Dave ran out on him.”

“What?!” Finn’s face is red and he is about to explode with anger. “Well I guess that settles that then. I was not supposed to be at Junior Prom because if I hadn’t gotten thrown out for punching Jesse, I would have gotten thrown out for punching Karofsky.”

“Finn Hudson, you would have done no such thing” Kurt’s voice suddenly booms behind them and both Finn and Blaine turn to look at Kurt. “Well Carole is relieved both her boys are home before curfew on prom night though she is not thrilled for the reasons.” Kurt has taken off his jacket, vest, bowtie and shoes, and has the top two buttons of his dress shirt undone and the crown is also missing. He sits down next to Blaine at the table and offers him a small smile and takes one of his hands before turning to look at Finn, holding out his other hand to him. “Finn, violence is not the answer. I’d like to believe you would have offered to take Dave’s place and dance with me, just like at our parents wedding, if my amazing boyfriend hadn’t beaten you to it.” Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand at the end.

Finn reaches out and puts his hand in Kurt’s for an instant, giving him a quick squeeze. “I should have been there Kurt. And you are right; I would have done that.”

Blaine reaches out and puts a hand on Finn’s arm, completing a weird triangle between them. “Believe me- I wanted to go after Dave too, but I wasn’t about to leave Kurt alone. So I guess if you had been there too, we could have split it up.”

Kurt shakes his head, “you boys are incorrigible. Did you happen to pick a movie?”

“No, not yet- why don’t you choose” Blaine suggests. “Help me carry the snacks in?” Blaine asks Finn after Kurt walks out of the kitchen into the living room. He dumps the second bag of popcorn into the bowl.

“Sure” Finn replies as he picks up the large bowl of popcorn and Blaine rummages through the fridge looking for drinks.

Kurt is sitting on the couch holding up a dvd case. “A choice that fits in with tonight so well- being prom and all.”

Finn puts the bowl on the coffee table in front of Kurt as Blaine enters the living room. “Oh Kurt” Blaine sighs, “Pretty in Pink, really?”

“Yes really Blaine” Kurt huffs. “It’s a classic from the mastermind John Hughes. It’s got music, romance, epic friendship and the happy ending. What more could you want?”

Finn notices Blaine’s cheeks color but he doesn’t understand why since he’s obviously missing something. Finn knows Kurt has seen this movie more than once, Blaine seems like maybe he has too, so maybe it is something to do with the film, but he doesn’t know because he’s never watched Pretty in Pink. “Well, I’ll just leave you guys to it” Finn says as turns to leave.

Kurt’s hand is quick, and it pulls on Finn’s shirt sleeve. “Stay, watch the movie with us, I know you’ve never seen it. I know you bitch about chick flicks, but I really think you’ll enjoy the 80s music throughout.”

“Nah” Fin shakes his head and Kurt drops his arm, a flicker of disappointment flashing over his face before it turns to classic Kurt indifference. “You guys enjoy your movie, I’m just going to go play some video games or something upstairs.”

Blaine’s voice is worn and exhausted but strangely compelling when he speaks from his spot on the couch beside Kurt. “Finn, you were thrown out of Prom tonight, we’re not going to throw you out of your own living room too. Sit, watch, mock with us. Besides, I already grabbed three sodas.”

Finn looks down to the coffee table where he discovers in fact, two regular and one diet soda (for Kurt). “Fine” Finn mumbles and he moves across the room to sit on the couch on the opposite side of Kurt. Finn goes to stretch his arm out along the back of the couch, not necessarily behind Kurt, but more out of instinct and hits Blaine’s arm instead. Blaine offers him a crooked grin as he drops his arm to Kurt’s shoulders and gives Finn the back of the couch.

Finn watches as Kurt snuggles into Blaine, resting his head on his shoulder and places the bowl of popcorn on his own lap. Kurt hits play on the remote and the movie begins. Finn tries not to worry about where he has to reach to get the popcorn- each time he reaches into the bowl he turns his head to make sure he doesn’t accidentally grope Kurt. By the time Duckie sets off the alarm at the record store most of the popcorn is gone and the bowl is back on the coffee table. Kurt shifts to put his head in Blaine’s lap, and Blaine begins carding his fingers through Kurt’s hair. Kurt nudges Finn’s knee with one of his feet. When Finn looks over Kurt asks “do you mind?” as he moves to lift his legs and rest his feet on Finn’s lap. Finn shrugs in response, “just don’t flash me ok” he jokes since Kurt is still wearing his Prom kilt and even Blaine looks over and cracks a genuine smile. “And watch the goods with your boney feet” Finn winces.

Suddenly Finn sits up straight, grabbing Kurt’s feet with his hands, “wait a minute. His name is Blaine?” He turns and looks at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine is uncharacteristically red and Kurt raises his head slightly from his lap.

“It’s Blane, B-l-a-n-e, but yes, pretty much the same name” Kurt sighs.

“Dude is that why you love this movie?”

Kurt shoots Finn a look that says ‘you’re on dangerous ground Finn Hudson’.

“My mom told me she named me after this character” Blaine mutters.

Finn bites his cheek to keep from laughing and goes back to watching the movie, absently rubbing Kurt’s feet from time to time. When Blane and Andi are making out at the country club on the t.v., in the Hummel living room Blaine’s head is lolled back onto the top edge of the couch and his eyes are closed. Finn tickles one of Kurt’s feet and Kurt scowls at him, until Finn nods his head in Blaine’s direction and Kurt turns to see his boyfriend is asleep.

“I think all the excitement finally got to him” Kurt whispers.

“What about you? Are you exhausted yet?”

“Nah, plus I love this movie, it’s just getting to the best part.” Kurt looks at Finn, “are you finding it terribly cheesy and boring?”

“It wouldn’t be my first pic for a movie, but it’s not that bad, for tonight, all things considered” Finn admits. They go back to watching the movie in silence. Blaine startles awake when Andi is making her dress and Finn sees him lean across a grab a couple of tissues, pressing them into Kurt’s hand. Finn then realises that Kurt is softly sobbing.

Blaine must see the panic on Finn’s face because he is quick to reassure him, “he always cries at the end of the movie, from when Blane tells her he asked someone else, until the end, Kurt always cries.”

“Oh shush!” Kurt hisses. “You’ll be crying in a few minutes too.”

Finn rolls his eyes, of course they would cry at a movie like this. They finish the movie, and Finn admits that maybe, maybe, he is swallowing back a tear or two. But Blane loves Andi and she didn’t believe in him, he was right. Finn picks up the empty popcorn bowl and the three empty soda cans and heads to the kitchen to give Kurt and Blaine some privacy, he knows Blaine needs to leave soon in order to make his curfew. “Night Blaine, night Kurt” Finn says in the direction of the living room as he heads up the stairs.

“Good night Finn” he hears Blaine say a few seconds later, followed by some giggling.

Finn is about to enter his room when Burt opens the master bedroom door. He sees Kurt’s bedroom door closed and makes a beeline for it but Finn stops him. “They’re downstairs, saying good night, we just finished watching a movie.”

Burt’s face relaxes and he smiles at Finn, clapping him on the shoulder, “good night son.”

“Hey Burt” Finn says and Burt turns around. “I’m sorry about earlier tonight, about fighting with Jesse, getting kicked out and not being there for Kurt. Again.”

“Can’t say your mom or I are too pleased with what happened with you at Prom tonight Finn, even if your heart might have been in the right place. And Kurt could have used your support tonight too,” Burt turns around to re-enter his room, “but he seems to have handled it well enough and at least Blaine was there with him.”

Finn goes into his room and collapses onto his bed, still in his tux. As Finn thinks about what happened to Kurt tonight at the prom, Finn feels again, that he just isn’t able to do anything right. The lights are off in his room and after a few moments he hears the house door open and shut and then a car start and the headlights flood his room. As the lights start to move around his room, he goes to the window and sees Blaine’s car pull out of the Hummel driveway. Finn proceeds to take off the rest of his tux and drape it over the chair to his desk. He searches through his dresser for a different pair of boxers and a tee shirt to sleep in.

Finn pulls out his cell phone and checks for any messages- but there are none. He leaves it on silent, he’ll deal with Quinn and Rachel tomorrow. Finn just wants to do something that he knows he can do without screwing up too badly. He sits down on his bed and turns on his xbox, pulling on his headphones, time to kill some zombies. He’s been playing for over an hour when he gets up and goes to the bathroom. On his way back, he notices a faint light still under Kurt’s door and he knocks softly. “Dude, you still awake” he asks as he turns the handle and pushes the door open just a little bit.

Kurt is sitting up in his bed, already under the covers and has his cell phone in his hand. “Come in Finn Hudson” he says as he sets the phone on his night table, next to the prom queen crown. The small lamp on the table casts just enough light in the room that Finn is not in danger of tripping over anything, but not enough light to really see anything. He pats the bed for Finn to come sit next to him, back against the headboard and Finn does.

“I thought I saw your light on still, and I wanted to make sure you were ok, after everything tonight” Finn explains as he stretches his legs out in front of himself on top of the covers, feet crossed at the ankles. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Finn turns to look at Kurt, “I bet you made a kick ass prom queen in your kilt and all.”

Kurt sighs, one of his it-sucks-but-I’ll-get-through-it sighs, “I guess it is kinda fitting that since my outfit was royalty inspired, that I would end up as prom royalty.” They are quiet for a few moments and Kurt chews on his bottom lip a bit, so Finn knows he is trying to decide on if he wants to say something else. “What would you have done Finn?” Kurt asks, “if they had named you King and then me Queen?”

“Are you asking if I would have run out on you like Dave? If I would have run out after you like Blaine? Or if I would have danced with you?” They all seem possible to Finn and really he has been playing the scenario in his mind during most of the movie. “Because I think if I had been named King and you were still named Queen, I would have been running out after Quinn, so I guess that part, Blaine running after you, wouldn’t have changed.”

Kurt hums his agreement. “What about later-after that? Would you have come back and danced with me?”

“Sure” Finn says enthusiastically and without hesitation. “I mean this time it would have been in front of the whole school and not just our family and glee club, but it’s not like I haven’t danced with you before.” Finn pauses because there is a look on Kurt’s face that he just don’t know how to explain. “I mean, unless Blaine was dead set on dancing with you. Like maybe I could have started the dance because it’s tradition and all and then Blaine could have cut in at some point.”

Kurt smiles a little at Finn then and he relaxes. “You know” Finn says as he reaches across Kurt’s body and picks up the crown from the bedside table, “you showed all of them that spent all that time with this stupid prank, you showed them all that they can’t touch you.” Finn places the crown somewhat crookedly atop Kurt’s head. “You proved that you can just rise above, that there is nothing wrong with being who you are. I think you’re amazing Kurt,” Finn finishes softly.

Kurt launches himself at Finn, almost pushing him off the bed. “Thank you Finn.”

“You’re welcome KK” Finn mumbles into his hair.

Kurt raises his head and gives Finn the cocked eyebrow look.

“What?” Finn laughs. “It’s not like there is anyone around, unless you’ve got Blaine stashed in the bathroom or under the bed or in the closet.”

Kurt giggles. “No, no, Blaine went home.”

“I know; I watched him drive away” Finn admits.

Kurt huffs and crosses his arms. “Spying on us?”

“Not at all” Finn shakes his head.

They’re silent again for a while; both leaning against the headboard and Kurt removes the crown and puts it back on the night table. Finn gets up off the bed and moves towards the door. “I should probably go back to my room and to bed, unless, there’s something?” Finn turns around to look at Kurt and swallows the lump in his throat. “If you need something?”

Kurt pulls back the blanket on the side of the bed Finn was just sitting on and pats the mattress. “Come back Finn.”

Finn takes two steps over to the bed and crawls in between the sheets, pulling the blanket up over him. Kurt has shimmied further down the bed and his head is now laying on one of the pillows and so Finn does the same, his dick twitches slowly to life in anticipation. He watches as Kurt leans in and touches their foreheads together. “Having everyone turn and look at me, like that, when Figgins called my name, was terrifying. And yet, I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop” Kurt whispered. “I kept expecting to hear laughter and more jeers and jabs but they never came. Even once I came back into the gym, and stood there in the crown, the laughter didn’t come. They applauded Finn, they cheered when I posed and told Kate Middleton to eat her heart out.”

Finn’s forehead wrinkles in concern, he knows he should know what Kurt was talking about but the pieces aren’t clicking for him.

“Kate Middleton, Finn, the new Duchess of Cambridge, newly married to the future King of England” Kurt laughs.

Finn laughs; that, was undeniably Kurt.

“Even as I stood next to Dave and walked down onto the gym floor, with everyone watching us, it was almost calm and serene. We almost had a moment Finn, Dave and I, I, I can’t explain it to you Finn, but we almost had a wonderful moment really. But I think I pushed him just a little too far, and he ran and I was left standing there, alone again and everyone was still just staring.”

Finn scoffs, “you are not responsible for Dave being a jerk and a coward, and he doesn’t deserve a moment with you.”

Kurt places a gentle hand on Finn’s cheek. “I know you don’t understand and I can’t make you understand it, I can just tell you how it felt, how it feels. But it doesn’t really matter what Dave did, because as I stood there, feeling the weight of everyone’s stares crushing me, suddenly there was Blaine asking to dance. And I’ve never felt so relieved to just sink into him. And yet somehow, I couldn’t. I kept twisting and turning my head around, still waiting for some unknown thing to happen, something bad, something horrible. And long after I danced with Blaine, for the rest of the night, really, I kept waiting.”

They are quiet for a few minutes, soft puffs of respiration escaping between them being the only thing to crack the silence. “I think Blaine could feel how on edge I was, I think he felt it to. It was probably why he fell asleep during the movie. I keep waiting for it to disappear Finn. For the weight of it to be lifted, now that I am home and safe and don’t have everyone just crushing me with their stares. But it’s not going away. I’m just so tense and yet exhausted at the same time” Kurt sighs.

Finn can feel it, something he can’t put into words, but it’s there. “Tell me Kurt” he begs, “tell me what I can do, what you need or what you want.” Finn’s voice is rough and low, the sound surprising to his own ears.

Kurt exhales and he shifts a little closer to Finn on the bed. Finn can see Kurt’s cheeks are flushed, “I don’t know why” he stammers, “but I think I need you. Touch me, please, Finn” he pleads.

Finn gulps, he’s not sure how to take what Kurt has just asked for, so he goes for safe, wrapping an arm around him, crushing their chests together, rubbing Kurt’s back with his hand. Kurt moans the instant their bodies make contact and it reverberates through Finn’s body like the marble in a pinball machine. Kurt arches his back and thrusts his hips against Finn, Finn’s eyes widen as he feels Kurt’s hardened cock against his leg.

“Here Finn, please” Kurt whines as he thrusts softly against Finn again.

Finn keeps his one hand splayed between Kurt’s shoulder blades and reaches his other hand between their bodies, palming at Kurt’s cock through the soft cotton of his shorts. Finn applies slight pressure and Kurt whimpers and shifts back on the bed a little, allowing more room.

“Good Finn, so good” Kurt pants.

Finn smiles, he doesn’t know why, but he loves that he can do this for Kurt, to Kurt, although he tries not to think about it too much except for in their moments of weakness. But this, Finn knows, is something he can do right, even if it isn’t right. The sounds Kurt makes spurns him on, and he can feel his own arousal growing. Even in the dim light of the room, Finn can see Kurt has his bottom lip pulled in between his teeth, and he knows that means Kurt is contemplating something.

“What is it KK?” he asks softly, “just tell me.”

Kurt lolls his head back and Finn wants to dives in; wants to lick a stripe up one side from his exposed collar bone to just below his ear, and then trail back down with little wet, closed mouth kisses, to mark the pale column of skin. But he knows because of Blaine, because he’s Finn and this is Kurt, he can’t. So instead, he brings his hand up from between Kurt's shoulder blades to card through his hair, cupping the back of his head. “Ohhhh” Kurt responds to Finn’s new actions first, “touch me Finn, with nothing between us.” Kurt’s hands move to the waistband of his shorts and he hooks his thumbs in and begins to slide them down, over his hips, shifting on the bed again.

Finn’s brain is scrambling to catch up because this is something new, for him. Kurt has touched him before, has sneaked his hand into Finn’s shorts and nakedly stroked him, but Kurt has never asked him to do the same. Finn thinks he might be about to freak out about actually touching another guy’s dick, not just pressing against it, not just rubbing it, or palming it through at least one layer of fabric, but actually touching, grasping it in his hand. Finn takes a couple of deep, calming breaths because the last thing Kurt needs tonight is Finn freaking out.

That is when Finn decides, he can do this; he wants to do this, for Kurt. It’s like a light bulb goes off in Finn’s head; this doesn’t mean anything about Finn, other than he loves Kurt, he trusts Kurt and he just wants Kurt to be happy. Finn grasps Kurt’s cock and gives it an experimental stroke. “Like this?” he asks- his voice sounds positively wrecked in his ears and Finn has to admit, he’s never felt quite like this- but he’s going to try not to think about that for now.

Kurt growls and at first Finn stills because he’s never heard that from Kurt and he’s not entirely sure it is a good thing. But once Finn has stopped, Kurt thrusts into his hand, “don’t stop Finn” he cries softly.

Finn continues to stroke Kurt, completely amazed at the new sounds and sensations Kurt is bringing out. Finn tries the things he likes to do to himself and is constantly rewarded with Kurt’s approval which only makes him harder in his own shorts. Finn tries not to think about, tries not to beg Kurt to touch him as well, because tonight, should be all about Kurt after the crap he’s been through.

“You’re amazing KK, so fucking amazing and nobody tells you that anywhere near often enough” Finn pants as he feels Kurt’s body tense and knows his release is very near. When Kurt climaxes, oddly silent, the warm, milky fluid pulsing over himself and Finn’s hand, it’s just too much, too many sensations for Finn. Despite not being touched, he comes as well, stuttering a litany of expletives as quietly as he can, falling onto his back, breath coming in shallow gasps.

“Finn, are you ok?” Kurt chokes out.

“Fine…in…a…minute” Finn stumbles as his chest heaves with the exertion of breathing.

Kurt presses a couple of Kleenexes into Finn’s hand. “That was…” Kurt stumbles around the words.

“I’m sorry” Finn offers, misunderstanding the intent.

“God, no Finn, don’t be sorry” Kurt chides. “But that was just, um, wow and totally unexpected.”

Finn laughs, because really what else can he do. They go through this every time. They don’t plan on it, they don’t set out to get each other off and they certainly don’t do it to cheat on their respective relationships. “Yeah, but this was just about tonight, just about you really, ok and maybe a little about me, but it had nothing to do with anyone else, ok?”

“Right” Kurt agrees. “And we’re not going to let it happen again” he says seriously.

Finn has to bite the inside of his cheek not to smile, because he sees a twinkle in Kurt’s eye because they know they just can’t walk away from this, this unspoken connection they share. Finn realizes with a start, that maybe sometimes he can do something right, especially when it comes to this with Kurt. It’s a heady feeling, and Finn’s mind is reeling with this revelation.

Finn watches as Kurt’s eyes travel his face, his eyes to his lips back to his eyes and then Kurt licks his own lips. If it had been Quinn or Rachel, Finn would be pressing his lips against theirs at the moment, but this was Kurt and they did not kiss. Sure, they also said they would not do this again, but they really never kissed. Finn pushes back the blankets, desperate to put some distance between them and to dampen his desire to crush his lips to Kurt’s. “I should probably get back to my own room.”

For an instant, there is another flicker of disappointment that crosses Kurt’s face and Finn almost believes he imagined it. “Sure, good night Finn.”

Finn bends down and presses a soft kiss to into the hair on Kurt’s head, “night KK.” Finn goes back to his room and collapses on his own bed, sleep coming easy but his dreams being filled with a prom where he is constantly battling someone; Jesse, Puck, Dave, Blaine and even Burt.


End file.
